El carpintero y la princesa
by Gokudera8059
Summary: La vida de una princesa y un carpintero es muy diferente, todo cambia con un encuentro y unas cuantas palabras. (NijiHaiFem... Algo que nunca antes había hecho... No me maten(?)


Había una vez, en un reino muy muy lejano, una pareja de plebeyos, quienes estaban esperando un hijo.

También había otra pareja, solo que ellos eran especiales, pues eran los que reinaban aquel pueblo, también estaban esperando un hijo.

Cada pareja era feliz a su manera, una tenía todas las comodidades del mundo y la otra solo contaba con el reconfortante calor del amor que se tenían.

Pasaron los años y cada pareja tuvo a sus respectivos niños, los reyes tuvieron a una hermosa niña, quien ahora tenía 6 años, de largos cabellos grisáceos al igual que sus ojos, a vista de sus padres, ella era una buena niña, pero con otras personas era muy mala, bueno no, era muy traviesa.

Por otro lado, el niño que tuvo la pareja plebeya, era muy cortes, muy bien portado y muy querido por todos los que le conocían, un niño de 6 años, de cabello negro, de ojos azules, su nombre era Shuzo, Nijimura Shuzo,.

Pero la historia no comienza ahi, pasaron otros 12 años para que esta historia tuviera el sentido para ser contada.

Haizaki Shoko, una hermosa princesa con 18 años cumplidos, muy orgullosa de todas las cosas que había hecho en su vida (De las cuales, la mayoría habían sido malas), ahora que era mayor, sus padres le estaban buscando un pretendiente digno de ser su esposo y rey para su pueblo.

Por su parte, Shuzo se había convertido en un noble carpintero, su padre le había enseñado el oficio, conocía a muchas personas quienes significaban mucho en su vida, aunque algunas ya no se encontraban con él, se sentía una persona con suerte, no, afortunada, tenía todo lo que un hombre necesitaba y no quería tener nada mas, el estaba contento tal y como estaba.

Todo iba muy bien en las vidas de la princesa y el carpintero, pero no todo era color de rosa.

El padre de Shuzo enfermó, poniendo su vida en peligro, por su parte, los padres de la princesa se dieron cuenta de la verdadera hija, su madre, desconsolada, no paraba de llorar, su padre ni siquiera podía mirar a su hija, de la decepción, desterró a su hija, la corrió del castillo y la dejo a su suerte.

El rey había hecho eso pensando en que su hija se arrepentiría de sus acciones, pediría perdón y prometería dejar de ser la persona cruel en la que se había convertido, pero no contaba con que Shoko fuera muy orgullosa y se fuera del recinto sin decir nada.

La princesa era muy orgullosa, en verdad, muy orgullosa, ella no lloraba por nada, ni siquiera al escuchar a su padre decir tales palabras, aquellas que ningún padre se atrevería a decirle a un hijo, la princesa huyo al bosque.

El carpintero vivía en una cabaña situada en el bosque, su trabajo se encontraba en el pueblo pero su hogar estaba apartado del antes mencionado ¿Por qué? La respuesta era sencilla, su padre lo había decidido así porque él decía que la vida alrededor de la naturaleza era hermosa.

Shuzo, al haber escuchado eso cuando era un niño, se empeño en seguir viviendo en un bosque, junto a sus padres.

Él tenía una lista sin fin de pretendientes pues era un muchacho apuesto, de buen cuerpo (El estar cargando madera constantemente hacia lo suyo) y de unos hermosos ojos color azul, Shuzo no se interesaba en esas mujeres que lo deseaban, no porque fueran feas o que no tuvieran buenos sentimientos, no, simplemente no le llamaba la atención tener una pareja, no aun.

El carpintero estaba muy preocupado por su padre, al parecer le había dado una enfermedad que nadie conocía y que los remedios caseros no podían sanar, aunque trabajara lo mas arduamente posible, le era insuficiente conseguir los recursos necesarios para poder acudir con un curandero o algo parecido en el pueblo.

El carpintero se sentía tan agobiado, que decidió salir de su hogar, a tomar aire fresco, cuando se disponía a ir al lugar al que siempre iba a meditar cuando se encontraba en un apuro, se topo con una mujer, "Una hermosa mujer" pensó el por un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era aquella damisela, empalideció un poco pues ningún plebeyo (Y por supuesto, menos el) debía estar cerca de aquella joven, pero al ver que nadie estaba resguardándola, le tomo del brazo suavemente y le dijo;

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo por aquí?

A lo que recibió por respuesta:

—Nada que te interese, suéltame maldito imbécil

Y así, la princesa dio un jalón para recuperar su brazo, el cual no sirvió de nada, pues el carpintero no le quería soltar, no aun, quería de verdad saber porque la princesa andaba así, tan sola y con esa cara tan… ¿Perdida?, aunque siempre recordando, que la curiosidad mato al gato.

La princesa reacciono de mala forma, ¿Quién se creía ese muchacho de pueblo para inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, su cólera aumento y comenzó a dar jalones mas fuertes para poder liberarse de una vez por todas, solo que no obtuvo ningún resultado positivo para ella, cuando la princesa miró los ojos de aquel carpintero, se detuvo en seco, pues esa mirada no la conocía, no era como todas las que recibía en el castillo, no, sino era una mirada aparentemente normal, no la veían como una valiosa joya por primera vez en la vida.

Shuzo, al ver a la princesa más tranquila, le soltó el brazo y le invito a pasar a su lugar de pensamientos, no era nada especial, solo era un espacio donde solo había pasto y el tronco de un árbol y alrededor de aquel tronco, arboles enormes, que le daban una vista muy particular, muy bonita.

El carpintero le dijo a la princesa que se sentara encima del tronco para decirle;

— ¿Por qué ibas tan decidida a entrar a lo más profundo del bosque?

Al no recibir una respuesta agregó:

—Cuéntame tus problemas, puedes confiar en mí.

Y la princesa, por alguna razón inexplicable, se sonrojo, ese hombre le había hablado de una forma tan dulce y no era de esa dulzura a la que estaba acostumbrada, no, sino que por primera vez alguien le decía algo de forma sincera, con mucha honestidad.

—Mi padre me ha desheredado, me ha negado como hija suya y me ha corrido del castillo.

Shuzo se quedo perplejo ante tal información, ¿El rey le había corrido? ¿Era verdad eso? Antes de poder mencionar algo, la princesa continuó.

—Luego de eso, salí del castillo a toda prisa, y quedándome frente al portón por unos segundos, decidí que comenzaría a vivir en el bosque, lejos de ese reino estúpido, para ya no tener que vivir al margen de la sociedad y para poder ser yo misma por siempre.

— ¿Acaso vivías atormentada por eso? —Preguntó de buena forma el carpintero.

—Algo así. —Comentó con simplicidad —Solo que era más por mí que por mis padres… ¿sabes? Soy una persona especial, lo he sabido desde pequeña, siempre he pedido lo mejor para mí y desprecio a las personas que están por debajo mío pues ellas no se merecen un buen trato de mi parte, una persona cuerda no puede hablar con la basura. —Y comenzó a reír de manera brusca, a carcajadas, como nunca lo había hecho para luego mirar a Shuzo —De hecho… Ni siquiera sé porque es que estoy hablando contigo, parece que me embriague por tal tontería que cometí.

El carpintero quedo atónito de nueva cuenta, ¿Estaba escuchando bien?, ¿Esa era la princesa de la cual todos hablaban maravillas?, solo pudo soportar un poco mas hasta perder la paciencia totalmente, no soporto ni una sola palabra más de aquella muchachita maleducada, así que con mucha educación, alzo el brazo y le puso un golpe en la cabeza, con tal fuerza para poderle sacar el jugo a una naranja sin necesidad de partirla.

La princesa, al sentir tal golpe, fue a dar directo al piso, chocando su rostro contra la tierra y por traer un vestido puesto, cayó de una manera muy comica, a tal grado que Shuzo comenzó a reírse de lo ridícula que se veía ahora la pequeña princesa.

— ¿¡Que mierda es lo que te pasa!? ¿¡Como te atreves a tratarme de esa forma, maldita escoria!? —Soltó muy enojada, con tierra en la cara y parte del vestido, ahora su melena estaba despeinada, sus largos cabellos grises caían por sus hombros. — Vuelve a hacer eso y tu cabeza rodara por las montañas ¿Entendido?

Shuzo de nueva cuenta se quedo en shock, ahora la princesa sacaba las garras, se suponía que el carpintero debería estar asustado pues estaba tratando con una persona de la realeza, pero no, comenzó a reír ahora descaradamente por sus acciones y luego por la cara de la princesa y luego por las dos cosas juntas, la rabia de la mujer aumentaba con cada carcajada que escuchaba, así que tomo una piedra y se la lanzo al carpintero.

La piedra fue a dar directo a la cabeza del pobre hombre y este, por estarse riendo, cayó de espaldas, su equilibrio no era malo solo que el impacto de la piedra y el de la gracia que le había causado la situación lo habían desconcentrado, rápidamente se incorporó, con unas gotitas de sangre saliendo de su frente las cuales, empezaban a rodear su mejilla y ojo izquierdo.

Con cara seria, se acerco a la princesa, la misma que seguía en el suelo, se agachó poniéndose a su altura, levanto un poco sus brazos y con sus manos comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la mujer de cabellos grises, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

Shoko se sentía muy… ¿Nerviosa? ¿Acaso era eso? ¿Nervios?, ahora se encontraba roja como un jitomate, en la espera de un… ¿Jalón de mejillas?, ahora experimentaba un dolor muy fuerte en los costados de sus rostros, ¿¡Como se atrevía ese estúpido hombre a hacerle eso!? Comenzó a empujar al carpintero con fuerza, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de aquel hombre, hasta que la soltó.

—Deberías tratar mejor a las personas aunque no las conozcas o no te agraden, es por tu bien… tal vez un día necesites algo de aquellas personas a las que trataste bien y ellas te lo den de corazón o no por obligación —Dijo con la mirada seria que todo hombre de 18 años puede tener, solo que en su rostro había dibujada una muy pequeña, pero pequeña sonrisa —Si haces eso, ya no tendrás que estar reprimiéndote tanto, puedes tratar como quieras a las personas que hablan mal de ti a las que no les agradas por alguna razón inexplicable pues ella son a las que no vale la pena tratar y tenerlas cerca de ti, es mejor que regreses a tu castillo con tu familia ahora, no debes dejar que tus enemigos se enteren de esto pues ellos lo podrían tomar como una victoria y la única que debe salir victoriosa en cualquier situación mala para ti debes ser tu.

La princesa quedo impactada por tales palabras que no podía ver, mas bien, no las podía creer, nunca creyó estar recibiendo algo así como un "regaño" de parte de una persona de bajo nivel, ni los sirvientes que están a cargo de cuidarla le hablaban de esa forma, ella no lo permitía, se enfureció tanto que una lagrima comenzó a correrle por la mejilla.

Una lágrima… había pasado mucho tiempo desde que a la princesa Shoko había llorado, ella no sabía que era ese sentimiento pues solo cuando era bebe había llorado.

Se levanto rápidamente y pateó la entre pierna del carpintero, haciendo que este cayera del dolor, con la cara pálida y sorprendida, luego la princesa salió corriendo, había varias razones para hacerlo pero la primera era para calmar sus lagrimas y poder pensar más claramente y resolver sus problemas de forma rápida y eficaz.

El pobre carpintero solo se quedo en el suelo lleno de tierra, refunfuñando de lo enojado que estaba, acariciando su zona más sensible en busca de aliviar el dolor provocado por aquel golpe, sin éxito alguno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La princesa llego rápidamente al castillo y por lo que veía, el rey mando desesperadamente a buscarla pues al ver a los primeros soldados estos le llevaron apresuradamente de regreso al castillo.

Al entrar a los aposentos de sus padres, fue recibida por un fuerte abrazo de su padre y lagrimas de alivio por parte de su madre, la princesa se sintió muy mal al ver a sus padres así, le dio mucha tristeza de repente ¿por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía, solo lo que pudo hacer fue corresponder con un abrazo a las dos personas que le dieron la vida, nadie dijo nada hasta después de un momento, fue su padre quien hablo primero;

—Hija mía, discúlpame por haberte hecho lo que te hice, fue un error de mi parte.

Shoko se sorprendió, ahora su padre le pedía disculpas, eso era algo muy…malo para con lo que había hablado con el carpintero o más bien… su conciencia le decía que eso estaba mal, reacciono de forma muy mala ante aquellas palabras y gracias a eso tomo a su padre del cuello, de manera violenta para soltarle a base de gritos:

— ¿¡Como mierda te atreves a decirme esas cosas, ah!? ¡Tú no eres quien debe pedir perdón! ¡Yo soy la que debe pedir perdón! ¡Yo, por ser una mala hija y una mala princesa! Yo… por haber tratado mal a todas las personas que me servían… Yo soy una mala mujer que no merece nada tuyo…

Y la princesa comenzó a llorar desconsolada, la primera vez que sus padres la veían llorar de esa forma (Las otras veces que la vieron llorar no era por sentimiento… O al menos de eso se acaban de dar cuenta) su madre fue corriendo a donde estaba su hija y la abrazo, haciendo que la princesa soltara al rey y cayeron las dos al piso llorando desconsoladas y el rey lo único que hizo fue agacharse, para darle un gran abrazo lleno de amor.

Después de eso, cuando ya todos estaban calmados, la princesa recordó a la persona que le había abierto los ojos, le dijo de eso a su papá y el de inmediatamente mando a buscar a aquel hombre.

Cuando los soldados llegaron al bosque y encontraron la casa del carpintero, tocaron la puerta, el carpintero salió y se puso azul rápidamente pues recordó que a la princesa le había hecho las cosas más infantiles que se podían haber hecho en esos momentos, pero al escuchar las palabras de aquellos hombres se tranquilizo un poco.

Tuvo que ir al castillo porque el rey lo convoco a una audiencia que más bien era como una cita, una plática privada entre ellos dos, aunque no había mucho que decir, el rey le había dado las gracias por todo lo que le había hecho a su hija a lo que el carpintero, de manera modesta, solo dijo que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

El rey le dijo al carpintero que pidiera todo lo que quisiera ya que ese sería su premio por sus acciones, Shuzo rápidamente dijo que su padre estaba enfermo y que necesitaba atención medica porque estaba enfermo, el rey rápidamente mando la atención que necesita el padre del carpintero.

La princesa entro al lugar donde los dos hombres estaban platicando, mirando a su padre de manera seria y luego con odio al carpintero, el último mencionado le lanzo una mirada de victoria por así decirlo.

—Quiero ofrecerte la mano de mi hija.

El rey había hablado, el carpintero quedo boquiabierto y la princesa lo seguía mirando con odio.

— ¿P-por qué me ofrece la mano de su hija? Yo no merezco estar al lado de su hija, solo soy un simple plebeyo, un pobre carpintero… —Ahora Shuzo estaba muy nervioso, no esperaba tal propuesta del rey, ahora entendía un poco más la mirada de odio que le ofrecía la princesa aunque… Su mirada no irradia del todo odio, también había debajo de sus ojos un muy pequeño, pero pequeño color rojo, un mínimo sonrojo.

—Creo que eres un hombre muy leal y sincero, alguien que pudo ver a través de mi hija con solo un momento de conocerla, alguien de buenos sentimientos que tiene la capacidad de reinar este pueblo, tú debes ser la persona que se casara con mi hija.

Y dicho esto, la princesa se acerco con el mismo enojo fingido con el que había entrado al carpintero, le tomo del cuello bruscamente y tras un momento de inseguridad, le dio un beso en los labios, uno corto, uno inocente el cual causo que Shuzo se pusiera rojo, muy rojo, tanto que parecía quede su cabeza salía humo.

Con fingida molestia, acepto lo que el rey le estaba dando, acepto casarse con aquella muchacha que no era para nada linda con él al parecer así se querían los dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron los años y Shuzo de verdad se había casado con la princesa, ahora eran los reyes del pueblo y habían tenido siete hermosos niños, seis varones y una mujer, cada uno de ellos tenía una parte de sus padres, la familia era muy unida, Shuzo no dejo la carpintería, el se seguía dedicando a lo que más le gustaba hacer, incluso había enseñado su oficio a sus hijos quienes gustosos aceptaban las enseñanzas de su padre, Shoko seguía siendo una persona muy… Libre, por así decirlo, ella procuraba mucho a sus hijos y era una buena esposa y reina.

Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acado.


End file.
